The Dead Beneath/Watch It All Die
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Previous Chapter: No More Chances Next Chapter: Locked Away Episode 3: Watch It All Die My shoulder hurt, now more than ever, as Gill applied the peroxide to my shoulder. It burned, but I felt relieved. That Jericho asshole shot me, and it just so happened that one of the people he was waiting for was a doctor. Because he was a fucking idiot, my friend John let a rotter bite him. I think he's gonna die, but Gill decided to waste medical supplies on a doomed situation to make him feel good about himself. Despite this, I think deep inside, he knows he's almost done surviving this. I guess It's enviable, since basically to stay alive, is to watch it all die. I know this, but I just don't want to die for some reason. It's strange. I was so busy thinking my pessimistic thoughts, that I realised that Gill was already stitching up the two nearly seperated halves of my bleeding shoulder before he carefully wrapped a clean bandage around it. "Okay Dan, I'm all done here." said Gill. "Okay, thanks Gill." I said, knowing I really could've bled to death, or gotten a really bad infection. I pulled my shirt back over my shoulder, and and went to go check on John. I still think all of the things Hugo told me are true, but just start happening over a specific period of time. He just got bitten a little while ago. He looked fine last time I checked, but I haven't seen him since Gill treated his arm. I walked into a room, and saw Tom there. He was scanning a map of the city. "Oh, hey Dan." he greeted. "I was just looking at this map, I see some places here that would be a gold mine for supplies." "Cool. Do you know where John is?" I asked him. "He's in the last room on the right. He's not looking too good. I creeked the door open. John was in there. He was pretty pale. his eyes were bloodshot. His face was wet with tears. He was sweating profusely. "Are you feeling okay? I asked, as I pressed the back of my hand against his forehead. It was searing hot. "I feel like shit, Dan." he admitted. "I should've listened to you. I'm not sure If I'm even going to live to see tomorrow." He sobbed. I went downstairs, and asked Gill. "Do you have any aspirin? John has a pretty bad fever." "Okay. Here you go. Bring this too him" He said, handing me a small pill jar of aspirin. "Here it is." I presented it to John. He stuffed two of the pills in his mouth. TWO HOURS LATER I was sitting there in an armchair, by myself, Gill was tending to John, Tom was on a supply run, I would go too, but Gill wants me to stay here and let my shoulder heal more. I was thinking about that guy Jericho. I killed a man, and what if he has friends waiting for him? What if they go out there and find him dead? Will they come after me? Will I have to kill them too? Suddenly, the front door swung open. Tom entered with a full bag of food and meds, and a galon of water. "Oh good! this will keep us going." I said, my triumph was interrupted by Gill coming down the stairs. "It isn't looking good for John." he said, coldly. "His fever just isn't going away. It's only getting worse. He's coughing blood onto his pillow. He looks like he has the skin of Edward Cullen drowning in sweat. His pupils are badly dilated too. "This is bad." said Tom. "We've got a sick man, and we also have Jericho's group. They found out about what happened to their leader. I'm not sure whether you should stay so we can take care of your friend, or tell you that you should leave so that Jericho's group doesn't come after you too. They still think it was ME who shot him." "I will stay." I said. "I don't think John will survive. I can't be out there on my own. If we need to get some blood on our hands, so be it." "To be honest, I've never seen anyone survive a stinker bite." Gill admitted. "Stinker? Is that what you call them?" "Yes, but back to the point, this might sound twisted, but your friend will not survive this. It would be best if we ended it before it got to its worst." Gill said. "John is my closest friend. I can't do it." I sobbed. "Give me your gun, Daniel. I'll do it." said Gill. Tears running down my face, I handed Gill my gun. He went upstairs. I slumped miserably into my chair. In a voice muffled by his distance away, I heard Gill say "I'm sorry, Johnathan." BLAM! The shot rang out. After two miserable minutes, Gill came back downstairs, with John's body in a bag. We brought him outside to the backyard for burial. After a few days, I managed to get my thoughts together. We would get a good view of Jericho's place tomorrow. I want to say I'm avenging John, but Jericho's group had no part in it. I should've said something sooner. Had I stopped him, he would still be alive. Now, I'm still here. I must continue. To Watch... It All... Die. Characters *Dan Stewart *John Michaels *Dr. Gill Terence *Tom Tyler *Trace Jericho (Mentioned) Deaths *John Michaels Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath